Lucy-sama
by Mystic Twins
Summary: Dee and I got to fairy tail. I fight Natsu and try to bring back, Lucy's happiness after Natsu kicked Lucy out of the team for Lisanna.
1. Meeting a Pink Idiot

**Me: I was bored and then, this happened, during one of our classes.**

**Deep: Yeah, it was originally about our mom but now its about us!**

**Me: Want us to continue? Review or not, I don't care.**

**Deep: Please Review. Good, bad or in the middle, we love hearing from you guys. We don't own Fairytail.**

* * *

Lii-chan's P.O.V.

"Hello, where would you like your mark and what color?" A white haired, blue eyed woman with white skin said with a smile. What did Makarov say her name was again? Mina? Dana? Mary? Hmm, she's a take over mage.

"I want mine on my back above my butt, purple" I said absentmindly, still trying to figure out her name.

"Mine too but blue please" Dee-chan, my twin said, her curly black hair with pale skin and brown eyes, curvy body just like mine, 'curves in all the right places' as all the guys back home say. Those idiots would probably have a fit of nose bleeds if they see what she has on today. A black corset which shows off her bust, a black tutu showing off her long pale legs and black ankle boots.

"Whats your name, again?" I said staring at her as she stamped mine in purple on my waist, on my back, my outfit is kinda slutty, today I notice. I have on a white crop top that say 'Boss' in gold letters, which will show off my mark and flat stomach, which has purple lines intertwine above my belly button, white shorts which show off my hips and butt nicely and finally black and white checkered converses that has a hidden heel that makes it look like I have long legs.

"Lii-chan, thats rude, at least remember people's names" Dee-chan said with a firm frown on her face as the woman does hers.

"Whatever" I said gesturing for her to tell me.

"Its fine, I'm Mirajane" She said smiling, too happy, weirdo, she seems like Dee-chan, I shivered, thats NEVER a good thought, I frowned still shivering running my hands up and down my arms . The short guy- Makarov or something stood up on the rail of the second floor and yelled getting everyone's attension.

"Listen up, brats! These are the new members, Liliana and Deliana. Treat them as you would any other member!" He jumped down and went back into his cave. Then the whole guild erupted in chatter and whistles as we walk down the stair case.

"Their twins! Cute!"

"So hot!"

"Damn, look at those bodies!"

"Whats their magic?"

They are so loud, this is so crude. A girl that looks just like the girl who did our marks, but her hair stopped at her shoulders, and she gives off the childish vibe while the older gives off a sophisticated vibe, she sat beside a girl with wavy blue hair, cerubean blue eyes and pale skin and they began talking. Another take over mage and a water mage, wow. A blonde haired, brown eyed girl with nice curves stood at the bottom with a short blue haired girl with a flat chest and nice wide hips. Hmmm, a celestial mage, hmmm, a solid script mage. Interesting, maybe she'll have knowledge on where to find a good book in this quiet. We reached the last step and the blonde said

"Hi, I'm Lucy, its nice to meet you, Deliana and Li-"

"Stop, right there," I said closing my eyes in disgust "don't say it, I don't even know why he even said our real names, that rude old grandpa, anyway Dee calls me Lii-chan, I guess you can call me that" I rubbed my eyelid in annoyance. Wait she said her name was Lucy? Where'd I hear that name from? Hmm..

"Lii-chan, thats not nice to interrupt people, much less talk about the master, we're lucky he even let us in after hearing the things we did" Dee-chan said frowning with a glance towards the top floor. Luckily they didn't hear the last part. And like I care if that old geezer heard me. Who's Lucy? Hm..

"Sorry, nice to meet you, Lii-chan and can I call you Dee-chan?" the lucy girl said with a chuckle "this is Levy-chan" she pointed to the short blue haired girl who waved at us with a smiled "Welcome to Fairy Tail" they said together.

"Nice to meet you guys, too, plese take care of us" Dee said bowing

"Whatever" I said crossing my arms, they looked surprised, hmph expect me to be happy if they told me their names, even though.., anyway how conceited. Not that I'd remember them. I crossed my arms and with a smirk on my face. Dee-chan opened her mouth to say something.

"Don't be rude to Luce" A pink haired, onyx eyed, tan boy said with a glare towards me and a guy with black scruffy hair with red eyes and piercings all over his face glared at me from his place in the back. Lucy started to say something. Hmmm, a fire mage and a metal mage, interesting, I haven't had a fight in a week. They might satisfy me. I looked at him as the white haired girl put a hand on his shoulder as comfort.

"Look" He said extinguishing the flames, awww "Luce is weak in mind and body so don't be mean or she could break down and I don't want that, okay?" He rubbed a hand through his pink hair. Lucy! I remember now she's the one who saved Onii-san when she came to 'Love & Lucky' a couple of years ago! And this pink idiot calls her weak oh hell, naw.

"Don't you dare call Lucy-sama, weak you mother fuckin' asswhipe" I snarled, as I glared at this fool. Lucy-sama had her mouth open, I smirked at her, she blushed and so did that blue haired chick and everyone else even that idiot, except Dee-chan, she just smiled. Then this guy with black hair, blue eyes and pale skin laughed and everyone snapped out of it and everyone started talking at once. Again they're weird. Dee-chan chuckled a my expression mostly.

"Ice Princess! Shut the hell up!" Pinky said with glared to the hot guy who was still laughing. He's hot!

"You're just mad because a girl cursed you out" The hot guy said with a smirk, as he took off his pants since he was already shirtless. A stripper?! A shiver went through my body as fear creeped up my back slowly. Memories of him, came back fast flashing, all of the incident.

"Lii-chan!" A familiar voice said grabbing my arm and shaking me- Dee-chan. Oh Shit, I blacked out! I look to see, Dee-chan staring at me worriedly along with Lucy-sama, a blue haired girl and more.

"I'm Ok" I said smirked at her playfully, she smiled back but I can see the worry clear in her eyes. Lucy-sama and blunette exchanged a look of uncertainly.

"Hah! You're scared of strippers! Too bad for you, Ice Breath" Pink Idiot said with a smirk

"Chill, Natsu, she's new here!" The white haired girl spoke finally with a sigh. My lips twitched, Summer, hah! Girly appearance and name! She turned towards me with a bright smile. I don't like her.

"Hey you!" I said

"Yeah" She said curiously 'innocently' smiling at me, hmph, I can see the she beast behind her mask.

"I don't like you, don't give me any smiles or anything, you attension whore!" I said coldly, Dee-chan held her hand over her mouth, she's always liked my blunt attitude, and thought it was funny. Everyone gasps and Lucy-sama chuckled with a cough covering it. Dee-chan gave me a stern look and I shrugged smirking. She shouldn't have talked to me, the stupid whore.

"Who do you think that you are?" A girl and guy with white hair like mine with blue eyes and white skin, probably, the attension whore's siblings, I'm guessing said glaring at me and Summer and a redhead glared too. Oh I know the older albino- she did my mark. But...

"Hey, what's her name, again?" I said turning to my sister who in conversation with Lucy-sama and blunette. Nevermind, I knew better than to disrupt Dee-chan's conversations without a good reason. I shivered remembering, one time I did.

"You wanna go?" Summer said with a 'scary' look on his face. Fight? Great! Dee-chan turned from her convo with Lucy-sama and blunette, she glared at him with a demon aura surrounding her, everyone backed away and I mean even me. Cause an angry Dee-chan is scary. I touched her shoulder and smiled at her, to say I got this.

"Damn, her smile is beautiful!"

"HOT!"

"SEXY!"

The scent of blood filled my nose, guys are such perverts, I grimaced. She stopped and stared at me, then sighed and whispered for only our ears "Don't kill him"

"Yeah, lets go, asswhipe" I said cracking my knuckles with an evil smirk.

* * *

**Me: I didn't like the way it ended, so we changed it.**

**Dee: Yeah! You do have a pretty smile, though.**

**Me: *blush* S-So do you.**

**Dee: Thanks!**

**Me: Anyway even if you don't review, we'll continue it for our faithful followers.**

**Dee and I: Later~**


	2. Is this really Fairytail?

**Me: Yo.**

**Dee: Heyyyyy guys, how ya been?**

**Me: ...**

**Dee: Thanks for 13rokenvalentine, ArmorBitch, Articallie, and JcL107. You guys rock!**

**Me: *smirk* I love your name, ArmorBitch.**

**Dee: We don't own Fairytail cause if we did Lisanna would've stayed dead. Enjoy!**

* * *

Dee-chan's P.O.V

I watched Lii-chan about to fight Natsu-kun, I just hope she doesn't demolish Magnolia or kill him. I doubt Master Makarov would forgive us, if she killed him- wait, maybe he would if Lii-chan smiled and begged. I smiled nervously as Lucy-sama and Levy-chan gave Lii-chan nervous looks. Natsu-kun must be strong if Lucy-sama and Levy-chan are worried about Lii-chan, even though in couple minutes they would know her powers. Lii-chan and Natsu-kun walked out towards the training area.

"I forgot to ask, but what is Lii-chan and your magic?" The blonde mage asked as we followed in the front of the crowd. These people must love fights.

"Yeah, what is your magic?" The flat chested bluenett said with curious hasel eyes.

"You'll see hers in a moment, if Natsu-kun somehow manages to beat Lii-chan, you'll see mine and that'll be the last thing Nastu-kun ever sees" I say smiling showing off my fangs. Lucy-sama and Levy-chan gasped at my harsh words and probably my fangs too. I chuckled at their response, it responds me of Daniel-kun's. I can't wait to see to see him, next week. I feel a gentle smile cross my face as I watch, Natsu-kun and Lii-chan face each other. Lii-chan looks so happy probably cause I haven't let her fight or destroy anything in a while because Daniel-kun, Rayne-kun and I decided to join Fairytail and try to limit Lii-chan's destructive nature.

"Alright," A brunette with wavy hair, brown eyes, a blue bikini top said drinking a beer, a card mage, "the first one to pass out loses"

"I'm all fired up!"

"Whatever, lets do this!"

"Alright, FIGHT!" The brunette said backing up towards the crowd. I could hear a couple of people making bets mostly on Natsu-kun though. If Rayne-kun was here, Natsu-kun would've been in the hospital by now. I shook my head with a smile as I watched them talk

"Look here _melons_, I won't use magic" He said smirking at her. I could tell she was irritated by the way, her dimples flashed, 'ready to knock a bastard out' as she put it. Natsu-kun might actually die for calling her melons. I shook my head, I know our mother had a short temper like Lii-chan. Our onii-chan said so before. Our Onii-chan...

"Sure, do whatever you want, Pinky" She said smirking at him, he growled and lunged towards her. He tried to punch her in the face, she ducked and swung her leg under his legs with a smirk on her face. Many people gasped as he did a backflip and landed on his feet a couple of feet away snarling. I snickered as I heard him curse, as he launched himself a her started trying to land a punch on her, he moves pretty fast for a human, nope nevermind dragon slayer. Lii-chan, after he tried to punch her, punched him in the stomache. Geez, I hope she ain't use her full power or he might not see tommorow. If she did, she might not see tommorow either. He got thrown up pretty high before creating a crater in the ground. Lii-chan looked disappointed.

"You used too much power, Lii-chan" I said shaking my head disapprovingly. Lii-chan looked at me then begged with her eyes, not to kill her. If he lives. I thought with a smile. Everyone was silent, then the white haired girl- Lisanna, thats what Lucy-sama called her, came rushing over to Natsu-kun. Lii-chan sighed, probably cause it didn't last long.

"Natsu-kun! Natsu-kun!" The white haired girl said in concern lifting his head. He let out a groan, he opened his eyes and Lii-chan's and Lisanna-chan's eyes lit up in happiness. I shook my head with a smile, he's the determined kind, just the type Lii-chan loves to break, but not today. I give her a look and she groans, then she says looking at me "lets finish this Pinky"

"Fine" He said standing unsteadily as he yelled "Fire Dragon's Roar" A bunch of fire came out his mouth, cheater. He said he wasn't gonna use magic. It hit Lii-chan who smirked, she was still there

"Your fire... it feels like Uncle Iggy's" Lii-chan said, what? Uncle Iggy's, for real? I walked over to her and she extended her arm, while his flames engulfed her body. People gasped and whispered, I touched them, yeah, she's right, maybe this Uncle Iggy's adoped son. Probably, I sucked it up, ehhhh, he needs more dark feelings. Lii-chan frowned at me

"Why'd you do that I wanted to eat it, meanie?" She whined, I shrugged and pointed at them that had their mouthes open. I giggled, they look sooooo stupid. Lii-chan smirked in amusement.

"Lets finish, _melons_!" Natsu-kun said getting over his shock, it just made him angrier. Lii-chan dimples flashed faster as she smirked at him and stepped forward with a disappointed look on her face. She whisper, "Destructions Strike" and disappeared and appeared in front of Natsu-kun. His eyes widen in surprise, then she kneed him in the stomach, before he could go flying into the air again, she jumped above him and rised her foot then slammed her foot into his back, forcing him back ino the crater and making it bigger.

Great, now he's dead, wait til Rayne-kun gets here she'll be sorry after Rayne-kun and I are done with her. I giggled thinking what punishment she'll recieve. I noticed that the girl, Lisanna was under him, she looked dead. Dang, I glared at her, she killed them both. I saw Lii-chan look at them in concern, not for them though.

"Natsu! Lisanna!" Mira called in worry as she raced over to her sister and Natsu-kun, he did good lasting a good five minutes, nice. I watched as everyone who bet on Lii-chan got money, hmmm. I should've bet, too, dang. Lii-chan walks over to my side looking disappointing, but she shouted

"Thats what you get for calling Lucy-sama weak, ya pink, weak asswipe!" I giggled as she her hair over on one shoulder. Everyone sure is surprised as a blue haired girl, a wind mage, came over to the unconscious Natsu-kun hurriedly. Oh, well shouldn't have challenged her.

* * *

Lii-chan's P.O.V.

Mannnn, that pink idiot didn't even put up a good fight, only FIVE MINUTES! I huffed as Dee-chan started reprimanding harshly.

"What are you guys?" Lucy-sama said with awe looking at us with complete amazement, she should be, I just stood up for her. I smirked in amusement, Dee-chan chuckled not looking like she wanted to kill everyone in one second.

"We, Lucy-sama, are dragon slayers, right, Dee-chan?" I said, uncertainly looking at my twin. Dee-chan glared at me, I shivered, fear going up and down my spine, but none the less she nodded.

"Lii-chan, at least try to remember, important things" Dee-chan said dropping her glare and continued her rant about me being me more responsible. I rolled my eyes, geez she doesn't know when to give it a rest

"Yo! Red eyed new girl!" The guy who stripped said with grin on his face coming up to me, Dee-chan stopped ranting

"Yeah" I said, he's hot! Trying not to blush. Dee-chan, oblivious to thoughts, smirked at me.

"Fight me!" He said with a grin and that blue haired girl that was with the white haired girl glared at me. What the hell's her problem?

"Not today, Dee-chan said she'll kill me, if I almost kill someone again" I said with a pout in her direction, she stuck out her tongue.

"Gray-kun, don't try to fight a freaking fourteen year old" Lucy-sama said with a frown, Gray-kun as Lucy-sama called him smirked at her with amusement in his dark blue eyes. Hmmm...

"Nice to meet you, Gray-kun, I'm Dee and this my sister, Lii-chan" My dark haired sister bowed with a friendly smile. He scratched his head nervously, as he nervously regarded her

"N-Nice to meet you guys too"

"Stay away from Gray-sama, love rivals!" The water woman said glaring at us and Lucy-sama, Oh no she didn't. I glared back at her, as I heard Lucy-sama sigh in annoyance, I bet she doesn't even like this Gray person. A red haired woman with light brown eyes and armor on walked towards us

"You're strong, wanna be on Team Natsu?" The Redhead from before said with seriously. I looked her up and down, I looked to Lucy-sama, who had a frown on her beautiful features and pain in her big brown eyes. What the hell did they do to her?

"Yeah, you'd make our missions more fun" The stripper said with a grin

"Lucy-sama, did something happen with these people?" I said looking at them who stared at me in shock

"Yeah, they kicked Lu-chan off Team Natsu for Lisanna claiming, they had too many people" The short blue haired girl said with her arms crossed angrily, glaring at them. I felt anger well up inside again

"Then hell naw, trifiling bitches!" I said glaring at them, really? Is this really the Fairytail, we heard about?

* * *

**Me: Ehhhhhh**

**Dee: What**

**Me: Lucy's still here.**

**Dee: Oh yeah, please Lucy.**

**Lucy: Sure, no problem!**

**Together: PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! SEE YA~!**


End file.
